shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teno Iza/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Sichiyozoku, Teno is naturally the strongest among its members. He has authority over all of them and like all of the other members he is extremely powerful in both appearance and in battle. Big Boss Teno has shown to have some of the most raw power based on both angry and rage that matches that of Kojirō Uesugi whenever he is angered. Teno however seems to go into battle more than the demon boar would and seems to enjoy killing. Strength Teno is easily the most physically strongest member of the group, even the likes of Steelics can match him. Due to the factor of a few things, one being the size of Teno and his muscles structure. Through his whole life he had shaped his body into what it is today, even though he looks to be a fat bandit. He is far from it, through the use of Rokushiki and the fact that he is a awaken zoan user. Teno has the raw strength to take down the likes or a vice-admirals with a few punches and attacks. Whenever he can get more angry, Teno is able to lift heavy objects and throw them at great distances. Nicodemus had commented that when Big Boss is mad, don't be in his way. Also to prove that he is very strong, Chizama is an extremely heavy blade, it took four of vegapunks strongest men to carry it from place to and yet Teno can lift it with one hand. Speed Teno's Soru becomes incredibly swift and precise, to the point that he can easily keep up with anyone. An impressive feat, considering teno's own height, weight and his just his whole being. It would have appeared that he is able to turn his feet into the bears feet and this seems to help increase his speed as well. Using his knowledge of Soru as well, ATeno is able to catch his foe's completely off-guard. His ability to combine speed with his swordsmanship allowed him to decimate an opponent. He is also able to keep up with other Soru masters. Senses As a zoan user and a bear one at that, Teno has a great increased senses. He is able to smell out opponents and other objects close to 1-3 miles away. He also has increase hearing, to that he is able to here a conversation from several yards away. Combat Skills Due to his former training as a marine and revolutionary member, he is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in the Sichiyozoku. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of chizama in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down parts of mairnes, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with both his combat skills and swordsmanship. Teno is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished swordsman. Swordsmanship Without a doubt, Teno has considerable prowess in swordsmanship. With only his Chizama, he was able to tear his way through an opponent. He is also capable of fighting on par with several other sword masters without breaking a sweat. His style seems to consist of speedy, circular movements, which he uses to disarm his foe of their weapon before cutting them across their torso. He also uses his immense strength to give fatal cuts and injures to his opponents, whenever Chizama is in rage mode these techniques are further even more. Marksmanship Teno has shown to be a good marksmen, but it isn't really his cup of tea. He has shown to rarely use a gun or a pistol at that matter, however Chizama has shown to have a hidden canon mode and he is able to fire a missile pretty well at his opponents. Teno has commented that whenever he was younger he used to hunt with his father and seemed to be a novice during then and as of now has really changed, this is why he seems to rely heavily on his combat skills and swordsmanship. Weapon Main Article- Chizama Though mostly wrapped in bandages, Chizama's construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. Most of the times as well, the sword is seen on Teno’s back and with the bandages on. However went going into what Teno explains as “rage mode” the blade breaks it bandages and it grows its spike like appendages and it grows a giant mouth on the tip of the blade, this is thanks to the Bosu Bosu no Mi. *'Nubari no Agari' (死の針, Literally Meaning "Needles of Death") Chizama is able to fire special needles from itself at an opponent. Most of these needles are extremely sharp and around to cut deep into the skin. Often times these needles can be poisonous to it victims. *'Ametsuduki Nubari no Agari' (死の針を雨, Literally Meaning "Raining Needles of Death") Pointing Chizama into the air, the blade will release its needles into the air and letting gravity take care of the release. The needles will fall like the rain drops over its opponents and injure them greatly. This technique has shown to work greatly against more than one opponents. *'Misairukugeki' (ミサイル攻撃, Literally Meaning "Missile Attack") Pointing Chizama at the opponent or into the sky, the blade will fire off a missile from the blade. It will either go after the opponent or hit them, thus exploding on impacted. Miscellaneous Skills Teno has shown to have a few miscellaneous skills, a few of these being that he is able to store several different items in the buns of his hair. He had shown to able to store two flintlock pistols, a gun and a few bombs. He also has shown to able to store the bag of kengenji candy and medicine. *'Kebomu' (毛ボム, Literally Meaning "Hair Bomb") Teno will pull out one and/or several bombs from the two buns in his hair and throw them at his opponents. These bombs explode on impact and can cause some serious damage if one is close to these bombs. *'Tenoppappa' (イガラッパッパ, Literally Mean "Teno Pappa") similar to Igarams own Igarappappa, Teno will have two sets of gatling gun barrels come out of his hair bums and they will fire at opponents. *'Kekunai' (毛区内, Literally Meaning "Hair Knives") pulling out daggers from his two buns, Teno is able to throw them at opponents or use them as a weapon. Kengenji Candy During a small fight between the Sichiyozoku and the Halloween pirates, Teno had found the Kengenji candy and had kept it a secret. So often by using these pills he is able to get him into a boost in his powers and he does feel the affects of these pill, thus why he uses the in an emergency. Also because of just how limited he has and it was revealed that he has able a small bag full of them. *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. *'Stamina candy'- to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, their is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. *'Candy X'- is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Devil Fruit Main Article- Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Jambavan Teno's devil fruit able to transform into a hybrid or full version of Jambavan. With this fruit he has a great increase of strength and smell, due to the fact that he basically becomes a bear. The next strength is that through an awakened zoan, his attributes have increased to and he seems to be able to manipulate his size as well. When going into a hybrid form he often will grow bigger, with claws and sharp teeth. So he is able to be able to use these strengths for combat and for facing different opponents. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Teno has a full mastery over this along with his zoan devil fruit, he is able to increase his senses and to the point that he is able to predict others movements. Busoshoku Haki Teno has shown to have an increase durability and with Chizama as well, he now is hard to injury. Rokushiki Much like Lucci, Teno has complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fights. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe injures to his opponents. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Teno like Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with any opponent and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against them. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. *'Rokuogan Renda' (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Life Return Since Teno has shown to be a great user of the Life Return techniques, he has found style of manipulating his hair similar to that of Kumadori. Teno is able to manipulate the growth of his hair and also be able to manipulate into doing as he commands, this making it like that of tentacles. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages